Under the lustful moon 'Search' in the park
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: As a true worried elder brother, Leo went to search for Raph and Don to closed park. He had found something he didn't quite expected to find... Mike&Leo. Warning: yaoi, turtlecest and so on. /Written with Greenstarr/


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** You're not gonna believe this, but the short story about Mikey and Leo had been written even before the main part of UtLM. I'm no big fan of any couple except Raph&Don, but it was stil quite fun to write. Especially, after Greenstarr had put few remarks there from Leo and Mike's point's of view... So, that story was also done by me and **_Greenstarr._** Well you know we wrote it in pieces and all that, as I said, it was fun to do it. :) Rating: NC-17, because it's actually nothing, but sweet porn! And sex... sex... sex!

It's Greenstarr's page! /u/1234377/Greenstarr

For all who wants to know what happened in the park after Raph had gotten a call from Leo... Heh...

Here's the first part of UtLM: /s/4579041/1/Underthelustfulmoon

**For You:** I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for us to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**'SEARCH' IN THE PARK**

"M-mi-ikey... Mikey, you got too… stop or oohh…" Leonardo moaned softly as his baby brother ran his tongue over the weeping tip.

Mikey didn't bother to fight down a grin as he gripped the bottle of sweet whip cream and poured over his older mate's prominent cock. It was good that Leo was now too 'distracted' to wonder where this bottle appeared from and why his younger brother had it in the first place, if they had come to that park to search for Raph and Don. Search… Yeah, right. Michelangelo had a better idea of what they can do under that milky white moon, which was looking at them from above. Maybe, he was still a bit surprised that he had managed to drag his leader into that park without much effort, but orange-clad terrapin no longer cared about that. He had done this and now it was time to have fun, which he had been anticipating for too long…

Mikey licked his lips as the white cream hid his lover's sex. Only about an inch or two of the skin could be seen and the youngest slowly ran the tip of his tongue over the exposed skin. He churred, when Leo gasped softly, and felt a hand resting on the back of his head. Mikey rubbed the inside of his lover's thighs as he started to suck, lick and nip the tip of the throbbing cock.

"Mmm... delicious." Sea green mutant muttered between his actions, gazing up with amusement.

Oh yeah, leader's face had a priceless expression at the moment - his cheeks flushed, eyes shut tightly, lips parted as tongue darting out to lick them from time to time... Grinning, Mikey did a long lick from the base to the tip of Leo's cock, savoring the cream and brother's taste, then sucked upper part more insistently, enjoying sounds his brother made. Continuing this, younger male reached farther between Leonardo's legs and pinched wiggling tail gently.

"M-mikey..." Leader groaned, biting his lower lip as those capable fingers started to stroke his tail teasingly.

Michelangelo smirked at brother's moan as he licked the head of the hot and heavy rod. He did it several more times, almost as if it was a lollipop, as he rubbed and tugged the tail.

Leo gritted his teeth as he fought not to shove his cock into his baby brother' wet mouth. He tightened his hold on the tree bark and hissed softly, when Mikey poured cream over his cock again. Actually, leader didn't know, why he let other one do this to him, and Leonardo knew he would die before telling Mikey just how much he loved it.

Orange masked terrapin's tongue went around the head two times and then carefully pressed into the silt on top of his brother's wiping dick.

"Auugs… Mikey…" Leo muttered incogently as his hips thrust his cock into the warm mouth of his smaller mate.

Having made inarticulate sound at the sudden intrusion, Mikey pulled back a bit to take a control over the situation and started to suck, taking brother's throbbing flesh deep into his throat. Leo's moans rose in volume as he shook under the sensations and involuntary tried to push deeper into that mouth, that was giving him so much pleasure. It was so amazing, that he barely noticed that one of Mike's fingers circled around his entrance under the tail.

Feeling his brother coming to the peek, sea green mutant released Leo's tail in favor to grip his hips as he continued deep-throating him eagerly. Leaning back heavily, Leonardo shuddered as every cell inside his body strained in readiness of eruption.

"M-mike-ey… Oh, god!.. I'm go-oing... to... to..." He breathed out, panting.

Michelangelo sucked harder, he knew in the afterglow Leo would be much calmer and that will make it easier for Mikey to do what he wanted. Having smiled mentally, younger brother ran his wet warm tongue under the thick and weeping cock. He felt a pair of callous hands, grabbing his head, and other's cock went all the way in his mouth and throat.

Leonardo gave a cry that became a deep churr as he came. His body shook from the feel of his intense climax and his hips rolled again, even with Mikey's tight hold on them, pushing the softening shaft deeper into the raw throat of his mate.

Orange-clad terrapin almost gagged, but swallowed every drop of white cum, continuing to suck and tease the cock that was softening up in his mouth. After Leonardo gave him everything he had, Mikey pulled his head away slowly, licking and kissing the cock as it slipped out of his mouth. Leader panted softly, his cheeks were a warm red and his chestnut colored eyes were smoky as he met brother's azure eyes. Michelangelo decided that this sight was a true feast for his eyes.

With quiet churr Mikey pulled Leo down from where that one stood against a tree in the closed off park. Elder terrapin let himself to be pulled to his knees, their plastrons rubbed and hummed as he felt sea green mutant kissing him deeply. Leonardo gasped softly, tasting himself along with Mikey's own flavor. He heard his brother chuckling as other's hand went back to the wiggling tail.

Having leaned his head back for a moment, Michelangelo smiled at his brother before sealing their lips together again. Leo's cute tail always wiggled after he came, and it was one of many things he loved about Leonardo. Mikey just hoped leader trusted him and won't mind for what he was about to do next.

Continuing to kiss dazed senior brother and playing with his tail, Mikey leaned forward and pressed their plastron harder against each other as he weighed down on him. His erected cock twitched at the thought about what he intended to do with his leader right there and then. Sure, spying over his brother had been always fun, especially, when Mikey had had a chance to see Leonardo jerking himself off and wriggling his cute tail in the process, but seducing him here in old park was so much better! Probably, Leo didn't expect that kind of advance from his little brother, but Mikey was sure that he'd be able to coax him to cooperate. He'd do anything for that!

Mikey kissed his brother harder as he used his right knee to open Lep's legs. The youngest settled himself between leaf green thighs as he slowly pulled his lips away from his leader, only thin line of spit was between their mouths. Mikey thought it was kinda hot, and both softly churred.

"Mmm… Mike, there got to be something I can do for you." Leo muttered as he put his hands on Mikey's sides.

"Sure there is, Leo..." Orange-clad ninja smirked widely.

"Well… I thought you would want me to do the same thing you did." Leonardo murmured, stroking brother's skin gently.

Mikey took a deep breath as his cock weep with white precum even more at the thought of his leader in between his legs, sucking him off. Licking his lips, Mikey hesitated for few moments, tempted by the idea of letting Leo do that, but then gave a shake of his head.

"No Leo, babe. There's something that would be better for you and me." Michelangelo whispered, giving a fast, but hot kiss to those warm lips of his hopefully soon-to-be-mate.

Weighing down on Leo carefully, but insistently, Mikey made him lay down completely on his shell. Leader seemed to be alarmed a bit, but he still didn't resist and just moaned when Michelangelo pinched his tail and started to suck and lick sensitive skin under the chin, trailing down slowly. Moving his hips forward a bit, Mikey let his wet leaking cock rub against brother's inner thigh and it looked like Leo finally realized what other one meant by saying 'something'. Seeing Leonardo's eyes widening slightly, younger brother couldn't help chuckling softly - in some areas his strong and smart leader was still kinda naive. And that was cute... and hot.

"Don't worry." Mikey muttered quietly as his hand let go of that cute tail and pressed to the tight entrance under it. "I'm gonna lead you now, if you trust me, of course."

Well, that was a pure provocation and Mikey wanted to hear Leo's reply as he gazed into his eyes intently, smiling and rubbing carefully that tempting ring of muscle that promised so much joy for his throbbing shaft. He didn't want to think about what he would do if Leo said 'no'...

"Mikey, I don't think..." Leo suddenly looked a bit distraught as he tried to wiggle out from his baby brother without hurting him. "Don't get me wrong, it's just… Well, I mean I'm the leader and I am older then you... In fact there's… That's not quite right because..."

Leo rambled on and on and Mikey felt his lips curled into a half smile.

"Leo, dude... Hey!" Mikey frowned, upset when his leader ignored him and kept talking. "Leo!" Sea green terrapin cupped other's jaw with both hands, making those brown eyes look at him. "Do. You. Trust. Me?" Mikey asked slowly, pointing out every word.

He knew if Leo told him no, then he will have to back off... For good. Normally Michelangelo was a bit more light-hearted about stuff, but this was something he did not want to lose. He had worked for such a long time to get Leonardo to look at him like this and now, when he had leader under him all hot and turned on... No! He will not lose this! Losing it would be one of the most unfair things in this world.

Leo blinked up at him and Mikey watched him licking his lips. Good sigh?.. Slowly leader nodded his head and the youngest shot him a big smile, feeling his heart sped up at once. Not giving his brother time to change mind, Mikey leaned down to kiss Leo and used his tongue to open his mate's mouth. Sea green hands went down to Leonardo's knees, cupping under them and moving them up to Mike's hips. A second later Michelangelo kissed Leo deep and hard as he slowly pushed in into the body that drove him crazy.

Tensing and grasping Mikey's arms tightly, Leonardo groaned loudly and broke the kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body trembled deeply under the new sensation. Moaning softly in a reply, Mike pushed deeper, still moving slowly, but not stopping in the process. Words were not enough to describe what he felt, all his senses went wild, but he couldn't lose himself just now, after all, he had to do something he had dreamed of for many sleepless nights - not only take his leader, but also make him scream Mikey's name in passion and, as a highest goal, make him beg for more…

Leo's grip became hard enough to leave bruise, but Mike didn't care about that, moving his cock deeper into that hot and tight tunnel. Maybe, he should have prepared Leo for that, but it was too late to care about that now… Feeling his brother involuntary trying to push him away, Mike leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"Trust me, Leo." He whispered, continuing to shove in carefully. "Trust me. And relax."

Magic word worked and leader loosened his grip, breathing heavily, shivering and moaning under Mikey as that one kissed him again.

Leo's teeth tightened as he tried his damnedest to calm down, panting lightly and feeling Mikey bowed his head down, so their brows were touching, and kept whispering to trust him and to stay calm. Younger male gave him another kiss as he pushed in deeper. Groaning and digging his fingers into sea green skin, Leonardo thought that he will never tell Mikey this, because the last thing he need was an ego booth, but damn his little brother was not all that little…

Michelangelo gasped as his thick cock was buried to the hilt in his lover's tight ass. He waited for Leo to grow used to having Mikey inside of him. His toes tighten around the grass at his feet as he tried not to pull back and thrust into that wonderful ass. But he had Leonardo's trust not to hurt him and Mikey knew he will give up pizza before he ever loses that trust.

He raised his eyes and stared at Leo's face as he waited and suddenly decided that it was quite fascinating sight - eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted, heavy pants falling from them... He bet, nobody had ever seen their leader being like this. Well, at least he hoped…

Damn, he couldn't wait anymore! Having kissed his brother lightly, Mikey pulled out slightly and pushed back, forcing strained groan out of Leo. After all, Mike intended to locate that special spot inside and bring leader to the peak of pleasure and that needed some action. Having pilled out more, Mikey repeated his shove with a bit different angle and did it a bit faster.

"Big..." Leonardo suddenly muttered, not even realizing that he actually said that aloud.

After a second sly and smug smile curled Mikey's lips, but he fought it immediately, being very glad that Leo's eyes were closed. Surely, that was something Leonardo didn't want him to hear and it was better to pretend as if nothing was heard. Michelangelo let out quiet moan as he gave another deep thrust into that tight ass and was rewarded with loud groan in return.

Leo gasped softly when his baby brother's thrust into him deeper, both from the pain and pleasure. Mikey grinned and sped up his thrusts, changing angle to find that special spot, until he shoved himself fully into Leo with a bit more eagerness than before.

"MIKEEEEYY!" Leo howled, clenching into his arms and tossing his head back in a strong burst of pleasure.

Michelangelo gave loud half-groan half-curr as Leo suddenly tightened around him almost unbearably.

"Gah, Leo… You got to loosen up or yo-o-o-u gonna break my dick in half!" Mikey cried out, panting heavily and moaning both from pleasure and fear that his cock was really going to break in half.

How he would explain that to the rest of the family? 'Um… I broke my dick fucking my older brother's tight ass, oh, and let me tell ya, Dad, he is real screamer!' Yeah, that over real well!

But, at least, one of his goals was accomplished… Moaning and digging his fingers into Mikey's arms again, Leonardo came, practically sobbing with the power of his orgasm. Having pulled out again, sea green terrapin was more than happy to see his cock was safe. He smirked as he eyed the cum on Leo's plastron and leader's flushing face as that one breathed heavily, and after waiting for a bit thrust in again, knowing that Leonardo would be more relaxed now.

Now, after he had given his leader so much pleasure for the second time, Mike thought about his own satisfaction as he increased the speed of his shoves. Younger brother couldn't help grinning again as Leo moaned and shuddered in return, despite of being completely exhausted. Panting and groaning, Mikey kept on thrusting in him harder, not forgetting to hit that sweet spot from time to time just to hear Leonardo crying out his name again.

Yeah, it took long time to seduce senior brother, but Mikey decided that it was definitely worth waiting.

"Leo..." He breathed out as he shoved into Leonardo's ass faster and harder, rocking his body and forcing those beautiful moans out of him.

Damn, he was so close...

"Nnnn… Leo…" Mikey hummed softly again, biting his older lover's neck.

He pulled Leonardo as close as he could, his face buried into other's neck as he kept muttering words leader didn't understand. Mikey's cock kept moving into faster and harder.

"Nnn, so close… so close..." He chanted into brother's soft skin, his hot breath and even hotter body heat caused shivers to run up and down Leo's body like crazy.

It didn't take long till Mikey let out a low moan and even lower churr as he came, his thrusts slowing down, toes tightening around green grass. Having slammed his mouth against Leo's, Michelangelo gave him a powerful kiss as he was being milked out by other's tight warmness till the last drop.

Shivering and panting lightly, Leonardo hugged him tight as he waited for his brother to calm down completely and then moaned quietly, when Mikey pulled out his satisfied cock with delighted gasp and collapsed atop of his brother.

"Thanks, Leo..." Mikey muttered softly, his voice still shaky.

They just laid like that for a while, feeling the combined heat of their bodies, then sea green terrapin raised his head to look into leader's eyes and suddenly grinned widely.

"You know, dude, that was so amazing!" He kissed Leo's beak. "We really should do this more often."

Hearing Leonardo's groan at that with small laugh behind it, Mikey laughed along before giving _his _mate a kiss again.

* * *

Duh!! Mikey's on top! Probably, Leo had missed the time when his little brother became not that innocent after all... Heh.


End file.
